


Hello There

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Memes, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: What do you mean she's not a Jedi?
Relationships: Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Shuri, Peter Parker & Shuri, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this when I saw the meme. Finally got around to writing it.

Peter is decked out in his Iron Spider suit. He changed the color to some white and grays for today, to match the familiar color scheme that they are going for, but it’s still the same suit. At his side are a collection of familiar looking small metal rods. The they are in is overlaid with a holographic view of a futuristic metal building, with a rocky expanse in the background.

“Everything ready?” He calls up to the control box.

Ned and Shuri, who are sitting at the controls, both give a thumbs up. With a thought, Peter’s headgear encloses on his face.

“Alright, let’s do this!”

The spiderling slips on his cloak and hunches his back, as holograms of some familiar figures appear beside him, and begin to show all around in the background. The camera starts rolling, but it doesn’t begin with Spider-man. Instead, above him stands Wanda Maximoff, in a brown cloak and white robe.

The Scarlet Witch has been looking forward to this. Before the cameras started rolling, she was having trouble holding back her smile. Still, she takes up the role that she has enthusiastically volunteered for. She casually slips off her cloak, readying herself before she jumps lightly down to where the cloaked figure is standing.

“Hello there,” she speaks.

With a flourish, Spider-man turns around, his voice modulator making him sound more out of breath and raspy. “General Kenobi.”

The two Star Wars fans go through the entire routine. The Iron Spider suits four back legs make excellent substitutes for the arms of General Grievous. With a few adjustments, they were even able to hold the four lightsabers that Shuri had created. While Wanda is wielding her own authentic weapon made by the Wakandan princess. Ned and Shuri, up in the control box, manipulate the holographic overlay to show the various holographic images of the clones and droids, as well as moving the scene with the animatronics used as vehicles to make it seem like Spider-man and Wanda are riding them through halls and off cliffs. When they review the footage, they all agree it looks a hell of a lot better than the CGI that the series used.

Both of their powers were seen as perfect for the scene. Spider-man can use his superstrength and the metal limbs of the Iron Spider suit to duplicate pretty much anything Grievous can do. While Wanda’s powers are the perfect imitation of a Jedi’s abilities. Sure, there’s still the small aura of scarlet energy that gives the young woman her namesake, but the three teens she’s become friends with just say that makes it all the cooler.

It’s really thanks to Peter, and partially Vision, that she’s doing this right now. Peter had FRIDAY and Vision introduced to science fiction. Viz really enjoyed Star Wars, and had Wanda watch with him and Peter when they were at the Compound. When the young wallcrawler realized the parallel, his face split into the hugest grin. Something that the Scarlet Witch has never seen when it involves her powers. Also, since then, Viz has on occasion started calling her his “Little Jedi,” which makes her blush in embarrassment.

Finally, they finish the entire rehearsed scene, with Wanda firing a low powered blaster at Peter’s chest, and spattering of fake blood dribbles out around him.

“So uncivilized,” Wanda throws the blaster aside.

Then, when the cameras finally shut off, and the holograms went back to the normal metal of the training room, Peter gets up and stretches. He detracts the entire armor into the spider shaped housing unit on his chest, and smiles at the girl in front of him. Their two other friends come down from their perch, grinning like idiots.

“That was awesome!” Ned cheers. “And it was the first take, too!”

“Really?” Wanda gives a shy smile.

“Yeah,” Shuri nods. “All of that rehearsal really came in handy. We just need to do a bit of editing and it’ll be ready to post.”

Peter’s walking around the room, picking up the cut off parts of his metal legs in order to let them reintegrate with the housing unit, when his phone suddenly sounds from his pocket.

“Peter,” Karen’s voice is slightly muffled. “I’ve taken the liberty of removing your phone from do not disturb due to your finishing of your scene. You have a message from MJ.”

He pulls his phone out to check what she’s sent.

“Hey, Ned,” he looks up at his friend. “Think you and Shuri can handle the editing on your own? MJ wants me to go into the city for something.”

“Got it,” he smiles. “Go see what she wants.”

“Tell her I said hi!” Shuri adds.

“Alright,” he smiles. “Don’t forget to give me a separate honorable mention from Spider-man in the credits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Because I can.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
